glodelaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Glodelania Cyrillic
Akihiro Akagi invented this alphabet after abolishing its former counterpart, Gloderabia. Members have complain and wanting an alphabet easier to read and write, so Glodelania Cyrillic was made and at July 13, 2017 it was now use to write Tagalog references and later they had a test for both Malay and Indonesian and the final test is on Japanese, Akihiro Akagi announce on November, the alphabet will be tested on Korean and Hawaiian and if its pass, this page will be updated. The alphabet was made from Kazakh Cryrillic and legitimate letters have been chosen very carefully as Akihiro gather informations from both Wikipedia and Omniglot so the alphabet will not be confusing to those people who are lingishly expert and the alphabet has no fictional characters. The Korean version will have a seperate chart. Basic Info *Type of Alphabet: C&V Alphabet *Languages: Tagalog, Malay, Japanese and Indonesian *Planned Languages: Korean and Hawaiian *Best typing method: Regular Kazakh Keyboard *Writing direction: Left to Right Alphabet Charts Original chart Rules #Q is only use on foreign words containing the letter Q. Same goes to V, J, Z, F, X, Ch and Sh #Ng is not for Japanese. #Ts is Japanese only. #Sh is also Sy in Malay and Indonesian. #Ch is also C in Malay and Indonesian. # Ь Is a Long vowel sign on Japanese, like ー. #The letter names are the letter itself with a sound, except for vowels. #The letter names on the vowels are the pronunciation itself. #X is the same the regular x /ks/. #The spelling on Malay and Indonesian should be based on Rumi. #The spelling on Japanese should be based on Hepburn. #Й is only use at the end of a word, such as Ваһай Bahay and Вүнай Buhay. No word has й as initial, but rarely use as middle. Korean Chart Rules #This alphabet introduce 2 new exclusive characters, ə and ө. #The only alphabet that can use й as Initial. Sample Texts Tagalog Cyrillic Аң лаһат наң тао'й исинилаң на малая ат пантай-пантай са караңалан ат маңа карапатан. Сила'й пинагкалообан наң катуиран ат бүдһи ат дапат магпалагаян аң иса'т иса са диуа наң пагкакапатиран. Transliteration Ang lahat ng tao'y isinilang na malaya at pantay-pantay sa karangalan at mga karapatan. Sila'y pinagkalooban ng katwiran at budhi at dapat magpalagayan ang isa't isa sa diwa ng pagkakapatiran. Malay Cyrillic Семүа манүсиа дилаһиркан бебас дан самарата дари сэги кэмүлиаан дан һак-һак. Мэрэка мемпүняаи пемикиран дан перасаан һати дан һендаклаһ бэртиндак ди антара сатү сама лаин дэңан семаңат пэрсаүдараан. Transliteration Semua manusia dilahirkan bebas dan samarata dari segi kemuliaan dan hak-hak. Mereka mempunyai pemikiran dan perasaan hati dan hendaklah bertindak di antara satu sama lain dengan semangat persaudaraan. Indonesian Cyrillic Самуа ораң дилаһиркан мэрдэка дан мэмпүняи мартабат дан һак-һак яң сама. Мэрэка дикарүниаи акал дан һати нурани дан һэрдакня бэргаүл сату сама лаин далам сэмаңат пэрсаүдараан. Transliteration Semua orang dilahirkan merdeka dan mempunyai martabat dan hak-hak yang sama. Mereka dikaruniai akal dan hati nurani dan hendaknya bergaul satu sama lain dalam semangat persaudaraan. Japanese Cyrillic Сұбэтэ но нинген уа, үмарэнагара ни шитэ йиюь дэ ари, кацү, сонгэн то кэнри то ни цуитэ бёьдоь дэ арү. Нингэн уа, рисэи то рёьшин то о сазүкэоарэтэ ори, тагай ни доьһоь но сэишинн о моттэ коьдоь шинакэрэба наранаи. Actual Japanese すべての人間は、生まれながらにして自由であり、かつ、尊厳と権利と について平等である。人間は、理性と良心とを授けられており、互いに同 胞の精神をもって行動しなければならない。 Transliteration Subete no ningen wa, umarenagara ni shite jiyû de ari, katsu, songen to kenri to ni tsuite byôdô de aru. Ningen wa, risei to ryôshin to o sazukerarete ori, tagai ni dôhô no seishinn o motte kôdô shinakereba naranai. Korean Cyrillic Модөн Инган'өн Тай'əнал ттайбүтə Жаюро'үмйə Гө Жон'əмгуа Гуонри'э Иссо'ə Доңдөңһада. Инган'өн Чəнбүжəг-өро Исəң'гуа Яңсим'өл Бү'йəбад'асс'өмйə Сəро Һюңжэ'ай-үи Жəңсин'өро Найдоңна'йə'яһанда. Transliteration Modeun Ingan-eun Tae-eonal ttaebuteo Jayuroumyeo Geu Jon-eomgwa Gwonrie Iss-eo Dongdeunghada. Ingan-eun Cheonbujeog-euro Iseong-gwa Yangsim-eul Bu-yeobad-ass-eumyeo Seoro Hyungje-ae-ui Jeongsin-euro Haengdongha-yeo-yahanda. Hawaiian TBA English Translation All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. (Article 1 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights) Category:Alphabet Category:2017